fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chain Blade
|rōmaji=Chein Bureido |type= Sword |user= Hiroshi }} The Chain Blade ( Chein Bureido) is an Earth Land weapon. Appearance The Chain Blade is a sword of average length characterized by its mechanical nature and looks. It sports a notably long handle wrapped in bandages, allowing its owner to wield it with both hands (even maintaining a certain distance between the two of them), ending in a large pommel with an arched outer part.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 11 The sword's blade is double-edged, and is notable in the fact that it lacks a sharp tip, instead ending in a squared section.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 4 The handguard is the tool's most complex part, being massive and hollow on the edges, extending for several inches over one side of the blade itself, sporting two small wings on each of its sides, meant to offer protection to the hand, and bearing two openings on one of such sides, each surrounded by bolts: the first is small and trapezoidal in shape, serving no visible practical purpose, while the other has an elongated, complex polygonal shape, and a prominent lever jutting out from it, which is used to activate the weapon's special qualities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 7-8 Description A weapon empowered by mechanics rather than Magic, the Chain Blade is more than just a simple sword, possessing advanced functions which set it apart from most weapons. *'Hidden Blade': By manipulating the lever located on one of its sides, the user can almost instantly reveal several smaller segments of the handguard's protrusion (usually partially overlapping), which together extend some meters past the squared blade and end in a secondary, smaller one-edged blade, usually kept hidden, which sports a sharp point, and is thus suited for stabbing. This allows the sword to double as a of sort (with the added blade granting it the possibility of both slashing and stabbing, much like a or a ), whose notable length, thanks to the segments composing it, can be bent to some degree to better attack targets; not only that, the speed at which the weapon elongates is fast enough to catch opponents off-guard, making for an effective and possibly lethal surprise attack, and the sheer force present in such motion is such that not only what it hits,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 9 but even objects out of its physical reach can suffer heavy damage, being struck by an aerial shockwave which can cause devastating effects, obliterating large-sized trees with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 8-9 *'Gunner Mode' (ガンナー形態 Gannā keitai): The user is capable of turning the Chain Blade into a firearm reminiscent of an . This is handled with two hands and can fire barrages of bullets at high speed, granting its user an effective ranged weapon to attack foes with; a weapon that poses a threat even to fast-moving enemies (such as an Exceed using its signature Magic Aera). Its magazine seems to contain a considerable amount of projectiles, allowing the one handling it to shoot for quite some time before reloading the gun. In such state, it is wielded using one of its handguard's protrusion (now complete with a trigger) as the handle, with the blade disappearing and a dark barrel emerging on top of the handguard; a rectangular detachable magazine has to be pulled down diagonally by the user from the weapon's lower side in order for it to be employed. The Chain Blade's original handle can be laid against the user's shoulder, acting as a stock, while a forestock is now located below the barrel. The weapon's lever is not visible in such state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 10-11 Techniques Hiroshi's Blade.png|link=Super Stab|Super Stab Hiroshi blocks Gray's attack.png|link=Super Slash|Super Slash References Navigation Category:Weapon